


The Ultimatum

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since they left the BB16 house, Frankie Grande and Zach Rance, have been trying to figure out what exactly they are to each other. Best friends, bromance, showmance: all these words have been thrown around by various people at various times, but where do they find the truth? They’ve talked about it at length, but no decision was ever made. They’d had sex at least a dozen times and still Zach refused to tell the media that Frankie was anything other than his best friend and that he was anything other than 100% heterosexual. Sure he’d made suggestions that that was exactly the case, but when asked for an answer straight out, it remained the same. Frankie had waited. He’d done his stent on Broadway in a role he’d always dreamed of playing, but now that was over. Frankie, Zach, and a few of their other BB16 castmates were currently flying back to New York City after spending a week in Malawi building a school in Frankie’s grandfather’s name with the charity he represents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimatum

Frankie had a window seat and Zach was on the aisle directly next to him. The lights in the cabin had been turned off and the window shades drawn. Everyone around them was trying to sleep, but Frankie couldn’t even begin to try. He watched Zach’s face as his eyes closed. Frankie bit his lip and leaned his head against Zach’s shoulder as he contemplated the right words to say.

 

“Zach,” he whispered after a few minutes, lifting his head from Zach’s shoulder.

 

Zach’s eyes flicked open. “Mmm?”

 

“I love you,” Frankie mumbled.

 

Zach smiled. “I love you, too, Frank.”

 

Frankie smiled weakly and dropped his head back to Zach’s shoulder.

 

“Is something wrong?” Zach asked quietly.

 

Frankie lifted his head again. Why could Zach always tell exactly what he was thinking? He nodded, the smile fading from his lips.

 

“What is it?”

 

“Um,” Frankie mumbled, pulling back to look at Zach’s face. “I don’t really know how to say this.”

 

“Come here,” Zach said, opening his arms towards Frankie. Frankie smiled and scooted closer to Zach and wrapped his arms around Zach’s middle. “We’re allowed to move around now, just come sit with me,” Zach whispered.

 

“What?”

 

“Come sit on my lap. We can cuddle and you can tell me what’s wrong, okay?”

 

That brought the smile back to Frankie’s face. He got up and carefully crawled into Zach’s lap, wrapping his arms around Zach’s neck as he sat down. Zach smiled and wrapped his arms loosely around Frankie’s waist as he waited for him to talk. He didn’t talk though. Frankie sat there, biting his lip while looking at Zach’s face. Zach smiled and looked around them quickly, before kissing Frankie’s lips once. “What is it, babe?” he whispered, pulling Frankie to him tightly.

 

“I love you,” Frankie said lamely.

 

Zach laughed. “I love you, too, but what’s wrong?”

 

Frankie swallowed harshly. There was no way around it. He had to this. There was no turning back. “I’m tired of hiding.”

 

“What?”

 

“Us. I’m tired of hiding and having to be completely conscious of everything around us at all times when we’re out in public. I’m sick of it. I know it’s hard and I know you’re scared and all that, but I’ve given you so much time to figure it out. But you need to decide now,” Frankie rambled without breathing, staring at the wall of the plane as he spoke, to avoid Zach’s hurt eyes.

 

“I can’t just…”

 

“Yes, you can.”

 

“But, I can’t just like…”

 

“You can, Zach. You have to or this part of us is over.”

 

“What…what do you mean?”

 

“No kisses. No cuddles. No intimate hugs. No me sitting on your lap. And for God’s sake, no more sex. It’s not fair to me.”

 

“What? You can’t just…do that.”

 

“I can so, Zach. This is ridiculous. I don’t even know what we are. I mean when we’re alone, you can’t get enough my mouth on yours and better yet on your dick. When we’re alone, you want to be fucked and hold my hand and kiss me and tell me you love me. But the second anyone else is in the room or watching or listening, you’re proclaiming your heterosexuality to the masses and declaring that nothing between us has ever been more than just best friends.” Frankie was crying, his face fell against Zach’s shoulder, soaking his shirt with the tears.

 

Zach didn’t say anything, but his hands moved up and down, gently over Frankie’s back soothingly.

 

“Zach,” Frankie finally mumbled, lifting his head again.

 

“Yes?”

 

“What are you going to do?”

 

“I don’t know, babe, but I’m not going to lose you. That much is for sure.”

 

 Frankie smiled and snuggled into Zach’s arms. “Promise?”

 

“I promise. You’re worth anything I might have to face. You’re more important than anything to me. You should know that by now,” Zach said quietly, pressing a kiss to Frankie’s forehead.

 

“Then, you’re my boyfriend. And you can’t say you’re 100% straight anymore.”

 

Zach’s eyes went wide but he nodded. “Okay.”

 

“Tweet it.”

 

“What?”

 

“There’s wifi on this flight. Get your phone out. And tweet it.”

 

“Tweet what?”

 

“That you’re my boyfriend.”

 

“Are you serious right now?” Zach was almost laughing. He looked into Frankie’s and saw nothing but serious intensity.

 

“Yes,” Frankie said flatly. “I’m done playing games. Either we’re doing this or not.”

 

Zach bit his lip and started to speak, but stopped himself, swallowing harshly. “I love you, Frankie, more than anything in the world.”

 

Frankie didn’t respond though. He just stared at Zach pointedly. Zach sighed and took out his phone which was obnoxiously huge, but he liked and you’d get used to it. Frankie watched as Zach opened the twitter app. He watched as Zach scrolled through his TL, reading and favoriting a few tweets from fans. Zach scrolled back to the top and clicked on the box to type a new tweet.

 

He typed “It’s really real Rose,” and hit tweet.

 

“Zach. That’s not exactly…”

 

“Shhhh,” Zach said, stealing a kiss from Frankie’s pursed lips. “Just give them a minute to reply.”

 

“What, why?”

 

“Because we have to let them speculate until they reach the right conclusion then I’ll favorite it and send them into a frenzy. It’ll be perfect.”

 

“Can you never just be straightforward with your fans? About _anything_.”

 

“This is more fun.”

 

“Fine,” Frankie said, crossing his arms over his chest. He would let Zach have his fun, but he was going to have this his way in the end. Zach scrolled his mentions until he found one that said, “@ranceypants is this about what we all want it to be about or are you just trolling again?” He clicked the little favorite star and kept scrolling.

 

“@ranceypants #ZankieAF ??” He clicked the little star and watched as his TL exploded. He laughed and showed Frankie his phone.

 

“See, they figured it out, babe,” he whispered, kissing Frankie’s cheek. “No need to worry.”

 

Frankie handed Zach his phone back. “Okay, you had your fun. Now you have to actually tweet it for real.”

 

“Fraaaaankie,” Zach whined pathetically.

 

“Zach. Just do it.” Frankie said insistently, pushing the phone towards him.

 

“Fine,” Zach finally agree. He typed. “@FrankieJGrande wishes me to directly inform you of this rather than having fun. #Zankie is real. #ImSerious #AndSoIsHe”

 

Frankie squealed in delight and took his own phone out to snap a selfie of the two of them kissing. He immediately uploaded it to twitter. “I’ve never been so happy in my life. #ZankieAF @ranceypants is my boyfriend and I can tell you now! [emojis]”. He giggled again and snuggled back into Zach’s arms.

 

Zach smiled and kissed the top of Frankie’s head. “I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Frankie mumbled against his chest.


End file.
